


Out Of Wave Under Wave

by OldEmeraldEye



Category: Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins)
Genre: Dating, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February 2021, Fluff, Menalippe Is Looking Respectfully, Mythology References, Seaside, Themyscira (DCU)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29183259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: That they decide to recreate their first meeting is just a little tribute to the birth of their nation, nothing more.
Relationships: Antiope/Menalippe (Wonder Woman)





	Out Of Wave Under Wave

Diving down to the furthest depth of the cove with sturdy, double-stitched pockets full of stones is not the least of the trials Antiope has devised to condition Themyscera's forces - nor is among the greatest. Merely the task that she has set for herself and Menelippe this day, while others practice at unit command back at the regular training grounds.

Not that it lacks its rigors - the water resists movement, and the rock that they lift and carry in shifts to and fro over the sandy depths, while not beyond the tolerances of a trained Amazonian, is unwieldy, and the sand provides no firm footing against which to strain - Antiope would not design tasks that do not challenge her warriors, and she is the standard she holds them to. A standard to which they willingly strive.

Still, seeing her General breach the azure swell with her hair plastered to the toned expanse of her back, watching the water streaming down sculpted flesh ... makes her own exertion seem almost inconsequential. Almost as if Antiope had planned the entire exercise to show off to her, like a prancing mare in full display, as if they were mere centuries old once more.

Menelippe isn't one to complain. Even if the salt does make her eyes sting.


End file.
